Carlov's Evil Plot
by The King of Antarctica
Summary: Rated T to be safe. Carlov, the Nintendo Gallery Master from The Wind Waker, wants to conquer the Great Sea. Will Link be able to stop him? Warning: Wind Waker Spoilers
1. Carlov's Evil Plot

Author's Note: This is my first fic on this site. This is a fic for anyone who is just sick of Carlov and his pickiness. It takes place five years after Wind Waker, when Wind Waker Link actually is the same age as Ocarina of Time Adult Link (Wind Waker Link was twelve in Wind Waker, so says an issue of Nintendo Power that I have… which is weird because that means he was neither the age of Young Link or Adult Link from Ocarina of Time, and yet it says he is in the game…)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is mentioned in this fic unless I say otherwise. All things that are actually in Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (i.e the characters, locations, etc.) belong to Nintendo. Anything I may make a reference to (Example: Dominoes Pizza in this chapter) belongs to its respective owner.

Chapter 1: Carlov's Evil Plot

"Yes! Yes! It is time! Manny!" Carlov laughed evilly.

His minion, Manny, approached.

"Yes, master?" Manny asked.

"Open up… THE SECRET DOOR OF PURE EVIL!" Carlov shouted.

"Certainly, master. I'll open up the secret door of pure evil," Manny replied.

"No, you imbecile, it's not 'the secret door of pure evil', or even 'The Secret Door of Pure Evil', it's 'THE SECRET DOOR OF PURE EVIL!'" Carlov corrected Manny.

"Forgive me, master. I shall correct myself. I will open up THE SECRET DOOR OF PURE EVIL!"

"That's better," Carlov replied.

Manny walked behind the Nintendo Gallery counter and pressed a secret switch on the wall. Suddenly, a door opened on the floor of the main area.

"Yes! Yes! Now, gather up the figurines and meet me in THE SECRET ROOM OF PURE EVIL!"

"Yes, Master," Manny answered.

Manny dashed into the figurine rooms as Carlov levitated himself up over his counter and down into the secret room of the Nintendo Gallery. He waited there for Manny to come back with the figurines.

"Be sure you got all of them… even the ones at my counter," Carlov ordered.

"I did, master."

"Excellent! Now, I shall begin my evil speech… but first, when is that pizza going to get here! It's been _much_ longer than thirty minutes."

Suddenly, an guy with extremely blonde hair and a Dominoes uniform entered the secret room.

" Curse you! How did you find THE SECRET ROOM OF PURE EVIL, Blondie?" Carlov shouted.

"Um… you left the door open? Sorry about the delay, trans-dimensional deliveries tend to take much longer…" the pizza guy said.

"Excuses, excuses. Now, begone! And don't tell anyone what you've seen here!" Carlov ordered the pizza guy.

"Sure, whatever," the pizza guy left.

"Now, where was I… oh, yeah! That foolish Link! When he gave me those pictographs five years ago, little did he know he was playing right into my hands. Then, he went on that journey away from the Great Sea and hasn't been seen since, leaving me to build these three machines that will ensure my domination of the whole world!" Carlov began laughing evilly.

"What do these machines do again, master?" Manny asked.

"Must I explain everything! The one to my left over there makes copies of the figurines, the one right across from me makes the figurines the same size as the originals, and the one to the right brings them to life as my servants! Now, you start forming my army while I eat my pizza. Hurry up. I need 100 soldiers to conquer the rest of the Forest Haven by nightfall," Carlov ordered.

"Yes, master," Manny said.

A few hours later, in the Forest Haven…

"Great Deku Tree! Great Deku Tree!" A random Korok approached the Great Deku Tree.

"You sound frightened, what did you see?" The Great Deku Tree asked.

"It was an army rising up from the Nintendo Gallery! One hundred foes headed right this way!" The Korok answered.

"I feared something like this would happen. Activate the ETP!" The Deku Tree said.

"The Emergency Transplanting Protocol! But that hasn't been used since…"

"I know, but there is no choice. Carlov is too powerful to face. We must leave this island."

"Yes, Great Deku Tree," The Korok ran over to the side of the room and pushed some cleverly-placed leaves out of the way, revealing a large switch with the letters "ETP" on it.

"Everyone, quick, prepare to depart!" The Great Deku Tree called to all of the Koroks.

The Emergency Transplanting Protocol switch was pressed and a Deku-Tree-sized flower pot of soil rose up from the floor of the room, and a robotic arm grabbed the Great Deku Tree and put him into it. Then, a massive propeller on the bottom of the flower pot and rose it upward. The Koroks all grabbed their spinning devices they use to fly and followed the Great Deku Tree as he left the Forest Haven, just as Carlov's troops barged into the room.

"Hmm… it seems like I'm taking this place without much of a fight… well, except for the fact that those Boko Babas ate two of my soldiers and one was killed by that Octorok. Oh well, I can tell Manny to make more," Carlov said. He turned to his 97 remaining Figurine Soldiers "Stay here and make sure no one comes to reclaim this island."

The figurines nodded, and Carlov left to return to the Nintendo Gallery.

Will Link show up to stop Carlov's Evil Plot? And, if he does, When? Will any more islands fall under Carlov's control? And, lastly, what toppings did Carlov have on that pizza, anyway? All this and more will be found out in the next chapter.


	2. Wow! The World is Round!

Author's Note: Due to the fact that there's no way to tell what will happen in Phantom Hourglass before it's released, I'll just pretend that it didn't happen and Link and Tetra found absolutely nothing on their journey around the Great Sea.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is mentioned in this fic unless I say otherwise. All things that are actually in Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (i.e the characters, locations, etc.) belong to Nintendo. Anything I may make a reference to belongs to its respective owner.

Chapter 2: Wow! The World _is _Round!

Meanwhile, near the edge of the Great Sea, two ships pulled up to the Eastern Horizon. One was a large pirate ship, while the other was a smaller vessel known as _The King of Red Lions._ On the pirate ship, one of the pirates stared closely at the island they had just passed.

"You know, that island looked a bit familiar. Hey! Miss Tetra!" the pirate announced.

"What is it, Gonzo?" the pirate captain, Tetra, said.

"That island we just passed. It kinda looks like that one island…" Gonzo said.

"Cliff Plateau Isles?" A voice called over to Gonzo.

"Yeah! That's it… wait, who said that?"

"Me, Link," The voice called from the smaller ship.

"Link's… talking… AAAHHHH! Run for your lives! It's the Apocalypse! " All of the pirates except for Tetra ran aimlessly in circles for a few seconds before jumping below decks and boarding up and locking the door.

"Well. That was strange," Tetra said "Come out, you big babies."

"Sure, Miss. Hey! Where's the key!" a pirate said.

"Um… I ate it. I didn't want Link and his new ability to talk to get down here," another pirate replied.

"You idiot! Now we're stuck down here!"

"Hey, look on the bright side. I brought Monopoly: Great Sea Edition. We can… Hey, why are you holding the board like that! Don't come any closer! Not the face! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Idiots," Tetra muttered to herself.

Suddenly, from Forest Haven in the west, another pair of ships appeared. As they moved closer, Link and Tetra could see that these ships were… the exact same two ships that they were currently on? Suddenly, both of the clone ships started firing their cannons at the originals.

"Looks like we've got a fight on our hands, at just the time when my entire crew locked themselves below decks. Just wonderful! Link, it looks like we're alone on this one."

"I've faced worse odds," Link replied. The two ships sailed up to their clones with cannons blazing.

A cannon ball hit the smaller enemy ship, and Link could swear that a version of himself from the age he was during his previous adventure jumped onto the other enemy ship.

"They're coming closer!" Tetra announced "They're trying to board."

The enemy pirate ship pulled up to the opposite side of Tetra's pirate ship and Tetra saw one of the strangest things she ever had seen: Their enemies were younger versions of herself, her crew, and Link. Just as the original Link jumped onto her pirate ship to aid her, the unknown enemies jumped onto the other side to fight them.

"I'll take myself, you take yourself," Tetra said. Link nodded and the two of them began fighting the attackers.

When the Link clone charged at the original Link, the original Link pulled off a Parry Attack to take out his clone. When his clone was hit, it fell to the floor and… broke? Link walked up to his slain clone and noticed something even stranger than that he fought himself… he had fought a figurine of himself.

"Hey! Look at this!" Link turned around and saw that Tetra had realized the same thing when she beat herself.

Suddenly, the figurine versions of the rest of Tetra's crew swung over. Unlike Link and Tetra, who had improved in skill by getting older, Tetra's pirates had gotten weaker over the last five years, so fighting the pirates at their prime was harder than the usual sparring matches that were sometimes done to pass the time in the long voyage. Regardless of this, the deck of Tetra's pirate ship was soon covered with broken figurines.

"Looks like we've won," Link said as he pulled his sword out of the last pirate figurine.

"But what exactly was going on there…" Tetra answered.

Meanwhile, in the Nintendo Gallery, Carlov called over to Manny.

"Throw away the box of anchovy and olive pizza that I left in THE SECRET ROOM OF PURE EVIL, then tell me how my plan has been going."

"Certainly, Master," Manny answered. He threw away the pizza and then walked over to Carlov.

"Well, our dispatches to Bomb Island and the Boating Course were successful. What should we do with the prisoners we found there, Master?" Manny waited for Carlov's reply.

"Throw them in the dungeon I had you set up in the Deku Tree's old room. And what of the other two groups?"

"Well, the Ice Ring Isle group wasn't properly equipped with fire arrows and had to retreat and we lost contact with the Cliff Plateau Isles group a few minutes ago,"

"Curses! Re-send a group to Ice Ring, and this time make sure you send a Link with them. And send a scouting party to Cliff Plateau to see what happened. While you're at it, have some people take the next islands on the list. I have something else to tend to," Carlov went into the secret room and closed the door behind him.

"Yes, master," Manny left the Nintendo Gallery to carry out his master's orders.

Meanwhile, in the Deku Tree room, two Mighty Darknut prison guards threw Old Man Ho Ho, who had been staring at the submarine near Bomb Island, into the room. All of the entrances except for the main one, which was blocked by the heavily guarded prison door, and the ceiling had been covered up, and the Baba Buds had been destroyed to prevent any escape.

"Ho! Ho! This is unfair! I'm an old man!" Old Man Ho Ho said.

Around the room, there were four others: The Traveling Merchant from Bomb Island, Loot the Sailor from the Boating Course, a Bokoblin from the raft near the Bomb Island submarine, and a Seahat from the Boating Course area. The merchant pulled a Harmonica out of his pack, which for some reason wasn't confiscated, and began playing it. Old Man Ho Ho began looking around for something interesting to look at.

"There's one thing I don't get," Loot said to the Bokoblin.

"What?" The Bokoblin replied.

"If that Seahat can fly, why doesn't he just fly us all out of here."

"First off, I'm a girl, you Chauvinist Pig. And secondly I don't fly, I levitate," the Seahat began chasing Loot around the room.

"I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!" Loot shouted.

"I should've warned you! She's my ex-girlfriend," The Bokoblin called out.

"Why did you two break up?" Loot called back, still running.

"I wasn't very popular with her family…" the Bokoblin had a flashback of him paddling his raft as fast as he could, being chased by somewhere between ten and twenty Seahats.

The Seahat stopped moving and faced the Bokoblin.

"Bokoblin #12?"

"Seahat #47!"

"Who's Seahat #47!" The Seahat began chasing the Bokoblin around the room.

"AAAHHH!" The Bokoblin shouted as he was chased.

"What was that all about?" Loot asked Old Man Ho Ho.

"I have no idea," the old man replied.

The traveling merchant continued to play his harmonica as the events unfolded.


End file.
